


One More Moment

by NathanAlexanderWrites



Series: Critical Hits [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AND THEN RAPIDLY SWITCHES AT LEAST TWICE., Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don’t even know why I ship it., Ignore the dark title. It’s wholesome, I’m sorry, M/M, Post-Canon, Probably ooc, SPOILERS FOR P3, Sappy Ending, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, That’s the entire fic, The boys are so in love it’s ridiculous, The characters are adults, This goes in one direction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, i love my gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanAlexanderWrites/pseuds/NathanAlexanderWrites
Summary: Christmas lights shown over faces, illuminating them softly. Snow falling in the background. Smiles full of heart. Warm. It was... warmChristmas with the person you love couldn’t be any better.OR: Akira and Minato have a wholesome Christmas.





	One More Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent fluff fic. ٩( ᐛ )و  
I wrote this at school and I decided that I should share it because the rest of my writings are sooo dark.  
I guess you could count this is as a crack fic???  
If you want a sequel just yell at me. I’ll do it in a heartbeat.  
I don’t really know why it’s a Christmas fic in October. I think it’s because when I started writing this it started snowing and it just kinda screamed Christmas to me. Mind you, I live in a desert. Snow in October doesn't happen.  
Yes, I do realize this is probably super OOC, but I want my boys to be happy and Minato in makeup makes me s o f t.  
I don’t know how long this will be in the end, so have fun.  
This is coming out before another fic. Angst is awaiting you. Soon, my friends. Soon.  


“Mina?” Akira called out to the barren front room of his shared apartment. He hung up his jacket by the door. Both him and Minato had turned to a more... domestic life after their Persona journeys were all said and done. They now lived together with Morgana and another cat, Elizabeth. She got her name as Minato wanted to pay respect to his Velvet Attendant. She had sacrificed herself to resurrect Minato a year after his journey. Apparently, 3 Persona journeys had happened year by year. Akira had been the last.

“I’m here.” Akira smiles at Minato’s slurred, soft voice. He must’ve just woken up. Akira walked over to the bedroom, petting Elizabeth along the way. Morgana glared at the female cat, leading Akira to have to pet him as well. Akira pushed open the door to see Minato on the bed, wrapped up in blankets. 

“Is it cold?”

“No. ‘M just tired.” Akira sat down next to Minato, pulling him into his chest. 

“We could always cancel our plans. I’m sure the others would understand.” Minato buried his head into Akira’s chest. Akira gave him a curt smile and looked out the window. Snow.

“We’re not missing a Christmas party two years in a row.” They missed the last one because Akira had fallen ill suddenly. “That would be an awful look.”

“True. Plus, Ann would definitely kill me if I missed this one.” Minato snorted and, awkwardly, made his way out of Akira’s arms and over to the wardrobe. Akira totally didn’t smile at the way Minato slinked over to their shared dresser. 

“I would rather _not_ have you dead, so hurry up and get ready.”

“What are we even wearing?”

“Something that looks like we planned it!” Minato threw a set of clothes at Akira before walking over to the bathroom to get ready.

“I swear if you take an hour on makeup again- “

“Festive needs time.” Minato teased, shutting the door to the bathroom. Akira smiled to himself as he looked down at the clothes Minato had thrown at him. As per usual, it was a rather simple outfit. Akira was known for overdressing. Minato had decided that his boyfriend was _not _going to be known for that and got Akira some basic clothes for events. Every once in awhile, Minato would dress up with him. It was a simple red sweater and black pants. Akira quickly got ready and waited for Minato. He never did anything fancy with makeup, but ever since he came back, he did simple makeup for special occasions. 

Minato exited the bathroom, about 10 minutes later, with basically the same outfit as Akira except with a blue sweater. He had soft makeup on, really only colored liner and some soft eyeshadow. Akira smiled softly. Minato certainly didn’t _need _the makeup, but he knew it made him happy. Minato being happy was all he needed. That and Morgana. If he ever abandoned Morgana, he would never hear the end of it.

“You look great.” Akira pulled Minato into a tight hug. He could say much more, but nothing more was needed.

“I need to get the gifts for people together,” Minato said, slipping away from Akira’s grasp. 

“You just woke up. Let me do it.” 

“If you were gonna do it, you would’ve done it while I was getting ready.” Minato teased once more as he walked outside of their shared bedroom.

“Hey! I was waiting for you like a good boyfriend!”

“Sounds like a lazy excuse to me.” Akira made his way out of the bedroom with a big grin. As Akira tried to catch up with Minato, he noticed the lack of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was always front and center when _anyone_ made their way through the apartment.

“Did you take the cat with you!?” 

“Elizabeth was already following me. Plus, she’s a great heater.” Akira snorted. Elizabeth always followed Minato no matter what. It was similar to how Morgana always followed Akira. Not that Morgana would ever admit that. “Where did we put the presents?”

“You mean to tell me you were aimlessly walking?” A moment of silence.

“...Yes.”

“Oh my god.” Akira sighed and fully caught up with Minato. Akira pointed out the closet to Minato’s right. It was so like them to be right next to the thing they were looking for without realizing. 

“Ah. Thank you.” Minato opened the closet slower than you would think necessary, but neither of them had been in the room for at least a month. They tended to get presents far earlier than needed. Surprisingly, the tower did _not _tumble down. Minato shook his head as he looked at the pile. “We spoil our friends too much.” Akira gave Minato a soft peck on the cheek. 

“Yeah, but they deserve it.” Akira wrapped his arms around Minato’s shoulders. Akira leaned almost entirely on Minato. He was a dramatic person by nature. This time, however, he did have a reason for being so dramatic with touches. He had been at work all day and needed the physical contact. 

“We are not gonna have a fun time getting this over to Ann and Makoto’s.”

* * *

“You made it!" Ann yelled, pulling Akira and Minato into a _tight _hug.

"Barely," Minato commented, barely being able to breathe. Ann was never one to hold back on hugs.

"Too many presents?"

"Too many presents." Akira affirmed, finally breaking him and Minato free of the last of her grip. 

"You guys really spoil us." Ann gave them both a soft smile. "Now, come on in! We were all waiting for you!" Ann's soft smile turned into a giant grin as she pulled the two in. Not before helping with presents, naturally. Akira and Minato were instantly greeted with soft lights and warm smiles.

"You guys actually made it," Futaba said as she leaned back in, what looked to be, a rocking chair. She had a quilt over her lap and looked close to falling asleep. She was always one for relaxation over formality. Akira respected her for that.

"Yes, we made it," Akira said as he put down his stack of presents as Minato and Ann did the same. No one was surprised that they had so many, 2 for each person that said they would go, but it was mutually agreed upon that, when the opportunity arose, they would pamper Akira and Minato the same way. Hopefully, at their wedding when that _eventually _happened. Akira and Minato had idle chatter with many people, switching around the room like hot potatoes. This was until Makoto stood in front of the tree. Time for announcements and presents. They had the same routine every year. It was nice to have a system for such a chaotic holiday. Everyone made their way over, Ann standing next to her fiancée. Akira and Minato got the small couch to themselves, which they shared a blanket on.

"Anyone have any announcements, or should we just move on to presents?"

"I have an announcement," Ryuji said as he stood up. Ryuji took the center stage with a big grin. "I just got the job." The entire room burst into claps and cheers. Ryuji had been trying to get a job as a gym teacher for 2 whole months. He deserved it. Ryuji sat back down on the floor, trudging a blanket from the unknown onto himself. 

"Anyone else?"

"I do." Akira tried not to be shocked as Minato said this, but he wasn't very good at it. "Don't worry, Aki. I wanted to tell everyone at the same time." Minato muttered, quiet enough so no one else _really_ heard him. Minato plopped a kiss on Akira's forehead before making his way in front of the tree. Akira hoped he could assume it was a good thing, as Minato’s walk up the tree was upbeat. Akira could tell by the way his feet didn’t linger as they often did when he was tired or feeling down. Was that an accurate tell though?

"After 5 years of recovery from being dead, I'm finally recovered." Akira couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek. Minato had been recovering for so long, and now, he was recovered. The room jumped up with Akira to hug Minato. Everyone had, at least, a tear in their eye. When it was Akira's turn to hug his boyfriend, he pounced him in the biggest hug he could muster. Years of Minato not being able to do whatever he wanted were finally over.

"I would be mad that you kept this from me if I wasn't so happy." Akira pulled out of the hug, holding onto Minato's shoulders. Minato laughed a little before resting his head on Akira's shoulder.

"It's over, Aki." Akira smiled and pulled Minato over to the couch. He set the blanket on them once more.

"Let's move on to presents." The room held mutual agreement over the statement. Even if anyone else had an announcement, nothing was going to top… _that_.

The group spent a good hour opening up presents. The top reactions of the day had been Futaba with another handmade quilt, courtesy of Ann. Minato with a blue dress for Elizabeth. It didn't seem like a big reaction, but Akira knew Minato was overjoyed. The glint in his eyes and the small smile told Akira all he needed to know. And Makoto with a book Akira had picked out. After all the presents were _finally_ done, the party went back to the way it was before.

"We gotta get going. We have things to do tomorrow." Akira said, putting his jacket back on. Minato had a confused look on his face, it was only 9, after all, and Akira had never said anything about plans, but he seemed to follow along. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Akira and Minato made their way to the street. 

"So, what are we doing?" Akira grabbed Minato's hand. Of course, Minato knew something was up. He was observant and intelligent. Plus, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see that Akira was up to something.

"There's a place I want to take you."

"Oh?" Minato leaned into Akira's side as they walked. There _were_ couples out, but the streets were mainly empty. Most people sight saw on Christmas Eve, leaving Christmas forgotten. They walked along the roads for a good while as their destination was out of the way. They could've sped it up with a train ride, but that didn't seem necessary. Akira was more than happy walking with Minato.

They reached their destination in who knows how long. They had arrived at a tree, but not any tree. the tree was a tall oak with a pond next to it. As it was winter, the pond was frozen over. This tree meant a lot to the two. Their first date was there. Akira once taught Minato how to make flower crowns there, which Minato had proudly worn the rest of the day. It was a home away from home.

"You're _so_ sappy." Minato gave Akira a slight push with a smile.

"We haven't been here in ages. Why not on Christmas?" Akira plopped down on the snow next to the oak, pulling Minato down with him. Minato landed with a triumphant thump next to Akira.

"It's like you knew I was dying to visit this place again."

"I have been too. Every time we came here, every issue seemed to melt away." Akira said, staring up at the stars above them. Minato hummed in agreement.

"Every time was so special." Akira smiled warmly at each memory under the tree. Minato was completely right. Each time they were here, something new would happen.

"Why not make this one too?" Akira said as he stood up, hand on his pocket.

"I swear to god if you fu-" Minato knew what was about to happen, and as he looked over at Akira, down on one knee, he couldn't help the words that got caught in his throat. 

"Mina, I've been wanting to do this for forever. Of course, I've been too scared to. You meant the world to me. You know that, but it's more than just that. It's all the little things you do that just make me fall harder. The little smiles. That glint in your eyes whenever you’re up to something. Your little habits. They all make me feel at home. I know you’re not one for things being drawn out. So, will you be mine?" Akira couldn't try to say anything more as Minato tackled him to the snow. Minato buried his head into Akira's shoulder, his eyes clearly wet with tears.

"Yes, yes, yes! You damn idiot." Akira debated trying to move Minato off of him but decided against it. 

“Mina, I love you, but you need to get off me if you want the ring on.”

“Oh, shut up!” Minato sat up and pushed Akira back into the snow. They both laughed for a while. A successful Christmas for sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Remember, just yell and I will totally do a sequel. Maybe closer to Christmas next time.


End file.
